Left Unsaid
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: They never needed to say the words. They knew. They always knew.


**Erin:** Thirteen is back for the final two episodes! I'm sooooo happy! I hope for lots more scenes between then in the finally. They have such great chemistry together. Anyways here is my addition to the scene between Thirteen and House, what I wished House would have said.

Disclaimer – I do not own House MD. If I did Thouse would be a reality!

* * *

Left Unsaid

Staring at the dying cancer ridden people House wasn't even sure why he was watching them. Maybe it was because if he could convince Wilson then this would be their future. Or maybe it was just to wallow in self pity.

The sound of the sliding door opening caused him to glance up. His eyes fell on the only other person in his life besides Wilson that he truly cared about. Funny, the people he loved most in this world where both dying. How disgustingly ironic.

"The prodigal daughter returns," Thirteen greeted him with a large smile, a small bow, her arms spread out.

He stared at her as she walked up to him. He had to admit blonde suited her. He loved the brunette better but she was still beautiful. And seeing her made him realize how much he missed her.

"Are you taking me up on my offer to off you? I think I've still got some leftover propathol ," he joked but silently prayed to God, not that he believed in him mind you, that that wasn't the reason for her visit. He had promised her but when the day came he wanted it to be years from now.

"I spoke to Wilson." She sat down beside him.

"He's angry because I want him to live longer. Who wouldn't be?" he replied. She smelled amazing making him want to lean over and burry his face in her neck.

Ever since she left, or kicked her out, he'd been imagining her return. She was the only one to ever truly get him, to understand him, and even like him. He imagined her coming to him when she was barely still there, a shell of what was, to ask to die. He never imagined she would come back to him before. Beautiful, perfect, everything he remembered. He wondered how it was possible she could grow more stunning during her time away.

"Friends respect each other's decisions even if they don't agree with them. It's called loyalty," she shamed him. She was also the only one who could do that.

"Loyalty is a tool to get people to do things they don't want to do," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "But you do want to." She paused staring out in front of them at nothing in particular. "You may have rationalized it a hundred different ways but the fact is you fired me so I would be forced to spend the rest of my life doing exactly what I wanted to do." Her gaze connected with his her eyes watering just a little, enough to make it look like her eyes shined. "It was probably the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me." She swallowed turning away again. "And you don't even like me that much."

A soft sad smile crossed his lips. "That's not true." She turned back to him. "That will never be true." His hand fell over hers. "You're the only one." _That I ever pictured, ever wanted, a future with. A family._ He wouldn't say it out loud but he knew she knew.

His relationship with Thirteen was different then his relationship with Wilson. He loved them both but Wilson was his family, his best friend, while Thirteen was his soul mate, his "it". He needed both in his life yet now he was losing both. Wilson was what kept him together as he pushed Thirteen away for her own good and now without him he didn't know how he would handle Thirteen's inevitable death.

She turned her hand up in his grip intertwining his fingers with him. "I know." She leaned against his shoulder. "And I'll be here." _When Wilson is gone. I'll never let you be alone._

They had always let everything remain unsaid. They never needed to say the words because it would hurt too much if they did. They always understood knew what was left out. For the words would never be spoken. Those three words would always there filling the air between them.

_I Love You_

* * *

**Erin: **Thirteen and House have always had this unspoken language. They would say one thing or part of the whole conversation and the other would instantly know what the other was actually saying. I hoped I captured that well in this. Please review!


End file.
